Several quick connect pipe couplings are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,856 to Washizu issued Mar. 15, 1988 discloses such an assembly. This patent discloses a coupling having a male member disposed within a female member. The female member is disposed about the exterior of a pipe inserted through the female member. A male member is inserted into the female member and is adapted for fixed connection thereto. The male member has an annular flange about the periphery thereof. The female member has an annular portion and a plurality of fingers extending therefrom. The annular flange is adapted for mating engagement with a portion of the fingers to prevent relative axial movement between the male and female members.
Another example of a quick connect coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,199 to Andersen et al issued Aug. 23, 1988. The assembly includes a male member disposed in a female member and locked therein. The female member has a plurality of fingers which expand radially outwardly to insert the male member into the female member. A locking ring is provided to lock the fingers and outward radial movement of the fingers once the male member has been inserted into the female member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,245 to Cunningham discloses yet another type of quick connect tube coupling. The assembly includes a male member having a plurality of grooves therein A female member is disposed about the male member and fixed thereto. One of the grooves of the male member receives and holds a seal to prevent dust or other debris from passing between the male member and the female member.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,464 to Asano et al, issued Sep. 5, 1978 discloses a pipe coupling assembly. The assembly includes a male member adapted for insertion into a female member. The female member is annular and has a groove for receiving a seal therein. An outer seal is provided for preventing contamination from moving past the outer seal and down the male member and entering the female member.
All of the prior art patents are deficient in that none disclose a female member having a plurality of radially expanding fingers, which fingers have a seal about the outward end thereof for preventing contamination from moving therepast.